danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
MonoMono Machine/Danganronpa 2
This article includes a list of items that can be collected during Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. There are four types of items, and 140 items total: *108 MonoMono Machine items. *8 Post-chapter completion items. *9 bonus items. *15 pairs of underwear. MonoMono Yachine items can be given to other students to increase Hajime's relationship with them. Post-chapter completion items are automatically awarded after completing a chapter's class trial. Underwear items are awarded if Hajime completes a student's Free Time Event route. The 9 bonus items will each unlock additional cutscenes or extra gameplay modes and minigames. List of Presents '001-025' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-114 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • '026-050' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-114 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • '051-075' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-114 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • '076-114' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-114 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • 'Underwear' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-114 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • The following Presents are rewards for completing each characters' Island Mode ending. 'Bonus' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-114 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • The following items grant access to exclusive cutscenes and extra game modes. Obtaining Toy Camera through the Vending Machine for 50 Monocoins will trigger an opportunity for a bonus cutscene during Chapter 3 (also accessible by replaying Chapter 3 from the Chapter Select screen). You must have the item then speak to Hiyoko Saionji the morning after exploring the third island. The event will then happen during the next Free Time. Obtaining Replica Sword through the Vending Machine for 50 Monocoins will trigger an opportunity for a bonus cutscene during Chapter 1 (also accessible by replaying Chapter 1 from the Chapter Select screen). You must have the item then speak to Kazuichi Soda before following Byakuya Togami to Jabberwock Park. The event will then happen during Free Time. Obtaining An An Aan through the Vending Machine for 50 Monocoins will trigger an opportunity for a bonus cutscene during Chapter 1 (also accessible by replaying Chapter 1 from the Chapter Select screen). You must have the item then speak to Mahiru Koizumi before going into the restaurant during the morning after Monokuma provides a motive. The event will then happen during Free Time. Obtaining Man's Nut through the Vending Machine for 50 Monocoins will trigger an opportunity for a bonus cutscene during Chapter 2 (also accessible by replaying Chapter 2 from the Chapter Select screen). You must have the item then speak to Mahiru Koizumi before exploring the second island near the start of the chapter. The event will then happen when you speak to Mahiru. Obtaining Summer Festival Tree through the Vending Machine for 50 Monocoins will trigger an opportunity for a bonus cutscene during Chapter 3 (also accessible by replaying Chapter 3 from the Chapter Select screen). You must have the item then speak to Ibuki Mioda on the morning after exploring the third island. The event will then happen after the next Free Time just before the day is over. Obtaining R/C 4WD Battler Taro through the Vending Machine for 50 Monocoins will trigger an opportunity for a bonus cutscene during Chapter 3 (also accessible by replaying Chapter 3 from the Chapter Select screen). You must have the item then speak to Kazuichi Soda right after the scene when everyone visits Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu in the hospital (and "it" is discussed). Be sure to speak to Kazuichi, since speaking to anyone else will cause the story to continue. The event will then happen when you speak to Kazuichi. "Monomi Mode", or better known as Magical Girl Miracle ★ Monomi is a Horde Battles-style minigame where the player takes control of Monomi as she fights off various enemies including Monobeasts. It is unlocked automatically after completing Chapter 1 and accessible from the main menu of the game. Island Mode is a Resource Gathering & Dating Sim style bonus mode that serves as an alternate version of the main plot where there are no mutual killings. Instead, Hajime Hinata is able to go on dates with the other students unlocking extra scenes with them, all while completing "Class Goals" set up by Usami through gathering resources. It is automatically unlocked after completing the game and accessible from the main menu. "Novel Mode", or better known as Danganronpa IF is an alternate story of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc where Makoto Naegi obtains the Escape Button from the MonoMono Machine and partly regains his memory. This results in him getting injuried trying to save Mukuro Ikusaba (disguised as Junko Enoshima) from the Spears of Gungnir , which results in Mukuro turning against her twin sister after the betrayal. It is automatically unlocked after completing the game and accessible from the main menu. 'Post-Chapter' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-114 • Underwear • Bonus • Post-Chapter • The following Presents are rewards for completing each chapter. Present Preferences Guide The following is an at-a-glance guide to each student's preferred presents. Trophies and Achievements There are four trophies/achievements associated with Presents and the MonoMono Yachine. *One for collecting 50 unique Presents, and one for collecting all 140 Presents. *One for using the MonoMono Yachine 100 times and another one for obtaining all types of items in MonoMono Yachine. Despite the fact the trophy description for these two trophies implies that you must use the Rocketpunch Market vending machine in order to unlock it, this is an in-game error. Additionally, the trophy This Belongs in a Museum!, in which the player must unlock all gallery items, requires the player to have collected Toy Camera, Replica Sword, An An Aan, Man's Nut, Summer Festival Tree, and R/C 4WD Battler Taro, and unlock the associated cutscenes. However, this achievement was removed in the Danganronpa 1.2 Reload re-release of the game. ---- Trivia Navigation Category:Gameplay Category:Objects Category:Collectibles Category:MonoMono Machine